


And We Spin

by StellaGibs0n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No love triangles allowed, OT3, OT4, Polyamory, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, happy poly quads only thanks, jedistormpilot, mildly slow build get together fic, rating might change to M as it goes along, they all date eventually, this is going to be a jedistormpilot get together fic with jedistormpilotmechanic by the end, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaGibs0n/pseuds/StellaGibs0n
Summary: A Rey/Finn/Poe/Rose get-together fic because I wanted more of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short right now, it's just what I was able to get out in the initial idea process tonight. I'm writing more I promise! It's going to build to a Rey/Finn/Poe/Rose fic.
> 
> If you like what you see so far, feel free to bother me to write more in comments, it motivates me.

Rey watches as Finn fusses with the blanket covering the small girl. She looks badly hurt, but the few members of the medical team left say that she’s going to recover; it will take time, more than usual seeing as the little that the Falcon has by way of medical equipment is a generation or so behind current technology. Still, the girl, Rose? Yes, Finn had called her Rose, was going to survive, and that was what mattered. Watching Finn care for her brought a small smile to her face. After everything he’d been through, his capacity for kindness never ceased to amaze her. He cared so much about everyone around him, had so much room in his heart, and she loved him for it. She wasn’t sure exactly what that meant yet, but she had known it was true since before she left to find Luke. She felt no need to classify it platonically or romantically right now, it was almost too big a feeling to put terms to, it simply existed, in whatever form thier relationship might take. She sat there for a long time after Leia left her side, the exhuastion and sorrow of the last few days finally seeping into her bones. Luke gone after she had only just had the chance to meet him, so many resistance fighters dead, Kylo Ren’s betrayal. It particularly grieved her to think that she had been so close to turning him, and still failed in the end. She had really thought she could bring him back, give Leia that one thing at least. 

She feels a warm weight settle by her side, and looks up to see Finn now sitting next to her. She gives him a watery smile, and he returns with one of his own. They’ve been through so much in the past few days, and eventually she knows they will talk about all of it, but right now the silence is comfortable. He lays his head on top of hers, and she slips her hand into his. Physical contact seems to come easy with Finn, she suspects because they both missed out on so much of it when they were young. She can see he’s still looking at Rose, concern etched into his brow. She jostles his hand, says softly, “she’s going to be okay, you know.”

“I know,” Finn says.

“I’m glad. 

“Me too. She saved my life...so did you.” 

She exhales, “I wish...I wish I could have saved more-“

“you did everything you could, Rey, you can’t blame yourself.”

“Neither can you, then,” she says, gesturing to Rose, and she can see she’s hit the mark when his expression becomes grieved. 

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good, then I will too,” a sorrow settles between them, and its less comfortable this time. To fill the space Rey says “She seems pretty incredible, Rose.” 

This brings the little smile back to Finn’s face, “She is. You’ll have to meet her once she wakes up.” 

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Rey meets Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another fairly brief chapter. I'll write something longer soon, I swear. 
> 
> Poe and Rey would be instant friends and also the most snarky, sarcastic duo in the galaxy fight me. Also, of course, 80% of their conversations are just gushing about Finn like the lovesick dorks they are. 
> 
> More to come soon!

When Rey meets Poe, it is not as climactic an event as she had been imagining. Finn, in the little time she had spent with him since returning to the resistance, talked about him all the time, and he was the most famous pilot in the Resistance; she had been expecting someone who seemed like the Big Deal everyone talked about. When they come face-to-face for the first time her first thought is that he’s shorter and less intimidating than she’d imagined he’d be. There is a brief awkwardness before she says “You must be Poe Dameron. I’m Rey.” 

“I know,” he says, a smile in his voice. She supposes she shouldn’t be surprised that he knows who she is on sight, lifting an entire mountain of rocks in front of him would be enough for even the dumbest person to figure out that she’s the Jedi girl everyone has been talking about, and if what shes heard from Finn is true, Poe is anything but dumb.

Still, she isn’t used to people recognizing her or paying her any attention at all really, and so she stares dumbly for a moment before collecting herself to say “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve, um, heard quite a bit about you as well, actually.”

“Oh, don’t listen to the rumors,” he says, waving his hand, “unless of course, they’re good ones.” For a moment she is slightly offended by his arrogance until she sees the mischievous smile creeping over his face and realizes he’s joking. She smiles back, one of the first genuine smiles shes given since everything happened. His smile is easy to return, she finds. 

“Most of them I’ve heard from Finn,” she says, “and he talks about you like you hung all the moons in the galaxy yourself, so your reputation is safe there.” 

Poe, she notes, looks slightly embarrassed by this tidbit of information. “You should hear the way he talks about you,” he says, “you’d think you were some kind of goddess made flesh.” 

“Maybe I am,” Rey says teasingly, “wouldn’t you like to know.” She is glad to hear him chuckle in response. The conversation moves from there to talking about Finn, about flying and piloting, about the renovations she’s planning for the Falcon. He positively lights up when she asks him if he’d like to fly it sometime, and he gracefully steers them away from talking about the depleted resistance force and doesn’t immediately ask her about Luke, like everyone else has done. She is intensely grateful for this moment of levity in the middle of the sadness which surrounds them, and Poe seems like he is too. 

She finds herself thinking his laugh is nice. So is his hair. So far, Finn has been the first person in her life she has truly been able to count as a friend, but she thinks she wouldn’t mind adding Poe to that short list as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me suggestions for this story in comments, or feedback, or just encouragement to keep writing if you like what you see!


End file.
